


What a Gal

by sodypop97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, written like canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodypop97/pseuds/sodypop97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spades Slick's robo-body has rusted! He asks Ms. Paint to help him, but they have to hurry in case The Felt shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Gal

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr ^_^  
> sapamanders: Ms. Paint/Spades Slick in which Spades’ robo-body rusts, and Ms. Paint scrambles to fix him before the Felt finds him and turns it into a huge joke.
> 
> I hope you don't hate me for writing this in the style used in canon >~

When lovely Ms. Paint enters the room, she drops the food tray full of various scottie dog licorice treats. You, Spades Slick, say not again. She apologizes. You say it's okay. She says in horror that something's happened to your robo-body. You nod. Actually, you don't. You can't nod. Because she's right. Your robo-body has rusted. How could this happen, you snarl. She backs away. You apologize for snarling. You say you're not angry at her. She accepts your apology. She says she doesn't know how you rusted. You sigh. If The Felt found you like this, you'd become a laughingstock. You tell lovely Ms. Paint that you need her help. She says she'll help you however she can. You tell her she's such a great gal. She blushes and thanks you for the compliment. You feel like a charmer, even if you are rusted and stuck in bed. You ask her if she knows how to remove rust. She says she does. Where did she learn that, you ask. She gives you a mysterious smile and says she has her sources. What a gal. You ask her if she could get rid of this rust, but hurry because The Felt could show up at any second. She nods and dashes away. You wait.

She comes back with a container of baking soda, a bucket of water, a toothbrush, and a very attractive determined look in her eyes. She wastes no time and pours baking soda first all over your arm, dips the toothbrush into the water, and scrubs. You want to ask her if this is going to take forever but you decide to be more of a gentleman. You wait as she scrubs. Like a fast scrubbing machine. What a gal. You wonder if you should make small talk while Ms. Paint scrubs the rust off. You ask her about the weather. She says she hasn't been outdoors. Oh, you say. Awkward silence. She says you're cute when you're being awkward. You tell her that you refuse to accept that you're cute in any way. You're tough, not cute, you say. She says you're still cute. You sigh. You remember about The Felt. You'd ask her to hurry up but you don't want her to strain herself. That would be mean of you. So you wait.

Finally she finishes. She helps you to move around again. Everything's back in working order. You thank her. She says it's no problem. You ask her how you could repay her. She says she asks for nothing in return. You say you insist. She smiles and asks you to have a fancy dinner with her. You say alright, sounds great. You ask her to come closer. Closer. You kiss her on the cheek. She blushes and giggles. What a gal.


End file.
